The Adventure
by Faded Hugo
Summary: A thrilling story for the imaginative among you. For all ages it shows a new side to the world around us. MAny new creatures and a secret world where love and adventure occur


_**The Adventure**_

_Chapter One - Mengle's Land_

Once upon a time in a land not so far away lived a small creature, one of the ones that nobody believes in but everybody dreams of, a Turtlefly. Now those of you who have never doubted fairies and pixies will be in wonderment over this wonderful creature. Full of grace and beauty too this Turtlefly, who happened to be known as Wanglefoot, lived on a small yet strange island off the coast of Essex. He shared his charming, magical home with all his Turtlefly friends and he has been known, on rare occasions, even to have found a stray Oogle flying around in their forest.

On this day however something far more amazing happened. Awesome even by the standards of a dreamlike creature living on an enchanted island. Wanglefoot stumbled upon something briefly mentioned in Turtlefly mythology, a magic tree warp! Now don't be too shocked my young friend, be brave like Wanglefoot was. Venture forth and experience the adventure, meet new intriguing friends and discover the wonders that our dear Turtlefly has encountered.

Wanglefoot, never scared and always inquisitive, decided against maybe the wiser option of finding somebody to tell his new secret to, and instead moved calmly forward into the unknown excitement beyond the warp itself. This world was far beyond the imagination of a young Turtlefly and so limited is our language that I cannot fully explain what he did see. Colours of both the rainbows round every bend the entire place a twist of cloud, woodland and what could only be described as a lake but was in fact just a mass of floating water twisted and contorted. Our young Turtlefly friend was cautious at first, as you or I would surely be, but after a few moments his cool collected personality allowed him to realise the harmlessness of this new world, or at least the beautiful area that stood before him. It was whilst he was still awestruck by the complexity of this wonderful new land that he noticed one of the nearby plants (for he was in the section of woodland) stand up and walk towards him. Mighty strange he thought to himself and he had some reserved feeling but once the plant arrived at his feet it turned around and appeared to have the most friendly bubbly face you could ever imagine, with a smile and giggle that could calm the fiercest Sgwagmongle.

After minutes of mutual amusement, probing, communicating with hand gestures and generally having fun the extremely quick witted creature (for I think that is what we shall class this un-classable entity as) had already learnt the language of the Turtleflys. This was of course very useful and it amazed Wanglefoot at how quickly the little Floddlebomp, as he had now learnt the flower-duck was, had learnt to communicate. It was clear from the start that the adorable little Floddlebomp was known as "Mengle" or something that sounded similar to that. Floddlebomp tongue is a hard language to write down without the use of the 28 magic symbols only available for use in the other realm. A wondrous thought passed over Wanglefoot's head, coincidentally just as the lake floated over, he must be the first Turtlefly to have ever have been to this new place. As is Turtlefly tradition Wanglefoot felt compelled to name this land and so, in honour of his new friend, he named it Mengle's Land.

_Chapter Two - Shaldig's Rescue_

Mengle it seemed had decided the quiet life of the Pambling forest was not exciting enough for he, like Wanglefoot deep down, had always searched for the greater adventure. Mengle boldly led Wanglefoot through the forest he and others had obviously often trod for the soil in some places had worn away to reveal a shiny metallic almost liquid substance which Wanglefoot following Mengle's example tried to avoid as best he could. Out into a clearing at last, the young Turtlefly found himself in a place that could almost resemble his home if the ground did not suddenly just end 20 paces either side of him and the land itself didn't curve up and around the lake (which later he would find out was called the lake of peril, with good reason). What happened next made even poor little Wanglefoot's heart jump. Mengle leapt right off the land, which was now directly above (if you could discern direction in that twisted world) the lake. After a few moments to gather himself Wanglefoot took a deep breath and leapt into the gap as the space between regions was known. Something more extraordinary than anything so far happened, as soon as his feet left the ground time itself appeared to slow down for the confused Turtlefly. Luckily he had the sense to steer himself towards Mengle missing the darkness known to the people of that realm as the Abyss.

Once in the water realm Wanglefoot found out that his leap of faith was almost for nothing as the two of them would not be spending much time there, in fact Mengle had just gone in there to find some of the magic Lakewood with its exceptional properties. After each taking a bite of the Lakewood the two friends floated back into the gap and this time Wanglefoot was ready for it and managed with ease to follow Mengle and not float aimlessly ever closer to the Abyss.

Mengle had led Wanglefoot into the moving mist, a strange mysterious place un-map able and almost indescribable but I shall give it my best shot. It was indeed very strange for our two explorers, Mengle himself had only ever heard of the wonders of the mist and of course our little Turtlefly friend had obviously never even heard what little the Floddlebomp had. Once inside you would feel the sensation of walking on an ever nothingness which was everywhere and nowhere so that you could walk in a floating manner. If you were to get a friend and walk in opposite directions you would be just as likely to end up in the same place as you would be if you tried to follow each other. Well Mengle and Wanglefoot, both more than just a little cautious in this totally new experiential atmosphere, held on to each other tightly neither wanting to let go of the other for a moment. The mist was reasonably treacherous tripping and stumbling everywhere but never landing on anything hard. Down and up also kept changing direction making the friends suddenly fall round. It was at one of these particularly nasty changes that the Turtlefly and the Floddlebomp felt a strand of especially malicious mist tighten around there combined chests. The air hard to breathe at the best of times suddenly became sparse in the two boys chests. Thought flew through the friend's heads, "Why were they there, why had they not been sensible and stayed at home, this was it, this is the end!" Then it what seemed like the distance a sort of gust of bright wind was coming towards them. But everything was going blurry all of a sudden.

Apparently Shaldig had seen the spiteful mist trying to strangulate the two earth creatures and she had, being an exceptionally kind Whitspot had zoomed to the rescue. I would describe Whitspots as something out of this world but that is obvious in this case. They are bright sort of light but a bit like mist and move around constantly like wind. Some say they can't stop some just say they are very energetic. Well anyway, like lightning the kindly Whitspot Shaldig had zoomed between the boys scaring of the evil strand and taking Wanglefoot to safety. Unfortunately she unwillingly knocked Mengle off of his feet and left him behind. Once a long way off Shaldig stopped and had waited for the now very shaken up Turtlefly to recover.

_Chapter Three – The Sgwagmongle_

Wanglefoot after first recovering was fine, a little dazed and very confused but otherwise good. Then he started to remember what had happened and even before thanking the helpful Whitspot he shot up (way too fast giving himself head rush) and looked around for Mengle, but he could see him nowhere! After a few minutes Shaldig managed to calm down the still very excited young Turtlefly and he remembered his manners introducing himself to her. It was, all the same, a very brief introduction, both of them knowing the urgency of their now very apparent task.

As Shaldig tried desperately to explain (which is an amazing sight as she can somehow communicate without a mouth) to our courageous friend, the mist was constantly changing and to have any hope at all in finding the Floddlebomp they would have to take a calm and slow search taking care to avoid the dangers of the mist. So the two of them set about starting to look for the lost companion. After a long time searching it occurred to Wanglefoot that not only had they not bumped into anyone or anything that either the days were a lot longer in this land or there was no night time at all. Literally moments after that thought, you could say the Turtlefly jinxed it, the two new friends came upon something that the kindly Whitspot had been hoping against hope that they wouldn't bump into. It was a Langsguine! Legends of the moving Mist tell that the race of such foul creatures they don't even have names was a crossbreed. Half land-creature half mist-maiden it looked more fearsome than a Sgwagmongle and apparently twice as ferocious! It is believed that the horrid race was in fact a mix of, coincidentally, Whitspot and Floddlebomp although these creatures had none of the other two's good cheer or kindness. Deformed bodies made half of the mist light like substance similar to Shaldig and half of land-materials gave the dreadful beasts amazing strength and speed.

Shaldig and Wanglefoot would have to think of something ingenious very quickly, and teamwork would be vital! Shaldig looked at Wanglefoot and they both new if either of them were to get out of there they would have to do what was necessary. Wanglefoot was brave he would manage, somehow. He nodded to Shaldig to show he knew what had to be done (the whole thing was so intense and quick words couldn't be exchanged between the two youngsters). The brave, yet still scarred, Turtlefly took one step toward the Langsguine and knelt before the atrocious beast. Out of the corner of his eye Wanglefoot saw the young Whitspot girl lightning away to safety and he felt his heart twinge as he really missed her now. The Langsguine, cumbersome whilst moving slowly, was making his way carefully over to Wanglefoot starting to bend down already. All the young Turtlefly could think of was how he hoped Mengle was ok and he wondered if he had bought enough time for Shaldig.

All of a sudden the Langsguine let out a rather loud yelp of pain which was more like the roar of several lions and the two creatures were amazed at how much noise the best could make. Wanglefoot was more than just a bit glad to see Shaldig again.

Shaldig using her super speed had also felt a twinge in her heart leaving Wanglefoot there to almost certain peril. She made her way through the moving mist as fast as she could taking what would seem like random turns left and right until far off in the distance she saw what she had been looking for, an unusually large Langsguine leaning over her friend. One of the great things about the moving mist is that once you get used to it you can get anywhere in any number of directions including by simply heading away from it.

Once the speedy Whitspot reached her troubled friend she dived head first (if Whitspots could be described as having a head) into the gruesome Langsguine. Shaldig successfully found the one weak spot in the tangle of mist and flesh. A larger mist patch, where a fleshy heart beat light out to the rest of the body, was where Shaldig flew and caused the pain that our young Turtlefly friend heard.

Wanglefoot ran over to Shaldig and before he knew what he was doing he had kissed her mist and embraced her quickly. It would seem our young brave Turtlefly had never been so brave with the females and was amazed at what he had just done. Shaldig's reaction was much more apparent than his as in all her joy and embarrassment had started to blush. This is a sight unlike any! Far greater than the Aurora or anything else on our world! The white light that constantly pulsed round her body but blended in with the mist had begun to turn into reds and oranges, purples and pinks and even a few blues and greens, so that she looked as beautiful as a rainbow and majestic as a swan. Both feeling awkward there was a moment of silence which seemed to stretch for ever. Almost straight away however, the two were carried off by some strands of mist and as they weren't feeling endangered and didn't want to continue the awkward silence, neither struggled.

_Chapter Four – Mengle's Return_

Mengle woke up and he did not have a clue how long he had been knocked out for but he did know one thing, there were very many strange looking patches of mist circulating him. They did not seem as large as the strand that had caused him to be on his own and seemed a bit more friendly. Anyway our poor friend Mengle had no strength left in him to even stand so would not have been able to defend himself. The white mist raped itself around little Mengle and he felt as through a warming liquid was passing through him as he felt his strength slowly return to his lifeless body. It was as though a warm gooey elixir of life passed down his throat and our little friend was not so sure that their might not have been a strand of mist inside of him.

After the sensations had completely left, Mengle got up and opened his eyes to find himself in an area of bright light where all the mist was a spotless white and shined in his eyes so that at first he could not make out the figures in front of him. As the little creature's sight returned to him out of the mist the large dark patch appeared to manifest itself into the shape of two figures arms round waist, at least that's what he thought before he realised one of the figures was a Whitspot and then he recognised his friend Wanglefoot.

The two of them had been brought to their friends side by the kindly strands of mist, the inhabitants of the shinning brilliance which is Raslap Castle. Mengle was a bit shocked at first to see Wanglefoot so affectionate with this stranger but after he realised he must have been knocked out for longer than he thought he let the shock pass away to be replaced but joy for his friends very apparent happiness. Wanglefoot had a grin on his face stretching to either side of his face and it seemed as if it would never leave him!

The three of them stayed in Raslap Castle for a few more days whilst Mengle's health was fully repaired for as the inhabitants pointed out the mist was a dangerous place. Shaldig and Wanglefoot helped Mengle to explore the castle and what an adventure that in itself was. The building, if you could call it that, was immense. Vast turrets of swirling with strand of light giving the whole place a warm glow. All around the castle were sort of floating plants that were almost liquid and the mist swirled in the most beautiful ever changing patterns. The three spent ages just staring at this most beautifully pure place by day. By night Mengle would go to bed to recover leaving Wanglefoot and Shaldig alone.

The unlikely couple were very close by now and on the second night with Shaldig warm in his arms our little friend felt a sudden surge of courage. He felt, as they were lying there her head on his chest, that he could do anything. Wangle foot sat up carefully lifting Shaldig and kissed her again although this time it was not awkward but wondrous. He promised he would hold her and love her forever and he honestly believed it even though they were so different!

On the third day, when Mengle was fully recovered he admitted to his new friends that he now just wanted to go back home to the Pambling forest. Wanglefoot and Shaldig said that they would escort their adventured out friend back to the forest as neither wanted to face the reality of going their separate ways! They got to the edge of the mist reasonably quickly without getting separated. Mengle was the first to jump the gap and he sailed across easily enough as he had done a thousand times before. Wanglefoot being the gentleman as ever persuaded Shaldig to go first not listening to her qualms about danger. Shaldig also a natural at this giant leap made it across in record time and reunited with Mengle. Now it was Wanglefoot's turn and he felt his nerves come in but he just took a deep breath and JUMPED!

_Chapter Five – The Final Chapter_

Wanglefoot looked at the innocence of the Pambling forest and then he saw the look of distress upon his young Whitspot's face our little Floddlebomp friend did as much as he could to hold her back as the young Turtlefly looked back to see the abyss whipping and cracking towards him at such great speed. His last sight was of the beautiful Pambling forest with a distressed Mengle holding back what seemed like a crying Shaldig…

Darkness followed…

… Floating, ever floating, not dead but in no living realm. But this was not a normal abyss. This was man made…

… The young Turtlefly landed with a thud as he hit the floor at the magicians feet. Finally back in a living realm Wanglefoot started crying mourning the loss of his Whitspot and worried about his predicament when he noticed where he was. He was back on the island, HIS island, but this was not the happiness even of his forest. This was Belosk Mountains and this was a human, not only that a magician, on the enchanted island. Our young friend looked at him expectantly.

"I've found you at last young Wanglefoot!..."


End file.
